


Youthful Serendipity

by MochaRoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is really horny, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bokuto is really hot, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kuroo told you so, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaRoll/pseuds/MochaRoll
Summary: A sober Akaashi would stop himself right away. But a drunk Akaashi — and a horny Akaashi — would definitely pursue this. And right now, he is the latter.—————Five years after graduation, Akaashi still considers Bokuto his “one that got away.” They meet up again at an izakaya, and Akaashi pushes the boundaries one last time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Youthful Serendipity

Bokuto will always be Akaashi’s “one that got away.” His forever high school crush.

Akaashi never formally confessed to Bokuto during high school, hesitant to push the boundaries of their friendship. As Bokuto graduated and went pro, it made it even less likely for them to work out. But against all odds, it’s been five years since graduation, and they’ve still kept in touch.

Tonight, Akaashi picked a cozy izakaya to meet up for drinks. He watches a very energetic Bokuto sitting across from him, perusing through the menu aimlessly. Akaashi feels he has worked past his unrequited love from back then, but seeing Bokuto again, he allows himself to indulge just a little in the nostalgic feelings.

Bokuto’s robust voice fills up their little izakaya booth, disrupting Akaashi’s ever-occurring stream of consciousness, “Akaashi, this place looks amazing! What do you want to order? Do you want this one? And let’s order this sake! I’ve always wanted to try this one,” Bokuto excitedly says.

Akaashi fills their order on a touch screen at the table. “Those look good with me,” Akaashi replies monotonously.

“How long has it been since we last hung out? And we don’t usually drink together either. I don’t think I’ve even seen you drunk!” Bokuto exclaims.

Akaashi replies, “Many months ago, Bokuto-san. Around last Christmas. And I don’t usually drink, but it’s a nice stress reliever from work.”

Thinking back, Akaashi is slightly surprised by how long it’s been since they last met. With Akaashi’s university studies in Tokyo and MSBY being based in Osaka, they haven’t had much time to see each other recently. That’s also probably why Akaashi could suppress his feelings for Bokuto and allow time to naturally ebb away at them — and the fact that every time they did meet, at least one of them was seeing someone else.

For the first time, it’s silently understood that both of them are very much single. But Akaashi dismisses the possibility of any romantic development that his younger self would have hoped for.

Quickly after their order was sent, a waiter brings out a large bottle of sake and set of ceramic cups.

“Ah right! Congrats again on getting the job. That’s so exciting, Akaashi!” Bokuto beams proudly, already pouring into the cups.

Akaashi lifts up the small cup slightly and says, “And congrats to your stellar volleyball career, Bokuto-san,” before downing the entire cup’s contents. He feels a much-needed warmth start in his stomach.

Throughout the night, they catch up like old times, with plenty of sake and food to go around. Akaashi’s mind becomes fuzzier and fuzzier, basking in the comfort of Bokuto’s presence. Amid some trivial story Bokuto tells (something about their manager Yukie?), Akaashi’s hazy eyes inadvertently start drifting away from Bokuto’s honeyed eyes and to his calloused hands. His muscular arms. His broad shoulders. His perfect lips.

“Ah shit,” Akaashi mutters quietly, catching himself starting at Bokuto for too long and blushing slightly. Damn, he hasn’t felt this desire since… high school, probably? But, maybe this is just some pent-up horniness from his work, he reasons.

“Oh, is something wrong Akaashi?” Bokuto stops in the middle of his story.

Akaashi quickly responds, “It’s nothing. I… think it’s just time we have another refill.” He slightly smiles and pours another round of sake.

After finishing his cup, Bokuto interjects again, “Anyway Akaashi! As I was saying about Yukie, do you remember when her family bought her that camera and started taking a bunch of photos of the team? Us third years recently got together for our five-year anniversary, and she sent us a really nice album! I haven’t had time to view them yet, but I bet you’re in a lot of these photos!”

For a quick 0.5 seconds, Akaashi notices the uncanny timing of Bokuto pulling up his high school photos when he was just reminiscing about his crush back then.

Bokuto reaches in his bag to pull out a small black booklet to show Akaashi. The raven-haired reaches out to feel the leather surface, before a great idea — or perhaps terrible idea — pops into his head. Feeling an increasingly intense desire to sit closer to Bokuto, Akaashi stands up from his seat and scoots over to next to Bokuto. A sober Akaashi would stop himself right away, leering at his audacity. But a drunk Akaashi — and a horny Akaashi — would definitely pursue this. And right now, he is the latter.

“A-Akaashi?” Bokuto nervously says, in surprise to Akaashi’s abruptness.

“Well, if we both haven’t seen the photos, we might as well preview it more comfortably. Is this a problem?” Akaashi smiles, innocently. He takes the booklet out in front of him, purposefully brushing his arm against Bokuto’s. In this proximity, he can feel the warmth from Bokuto’s skin and catches a slight whiff of some distinct cologne.

Cologne? For another quick 0.5 seconds, Akaashi’s deteriorating sober brain questions why Bokuto would wear cologne now. He never wears cologne when he meets up with Akaashi or other Fukurodani friends. So why now? His drunk self brushes the thought away again.

“N-not a problem, Akaashi.” Bokuto stammers.

Maybe it’s the heat from the alcohol or the bustling restaurant or quite simply shock, but in the corner of Akaashi’s eyes, he sees Bokuto’s cheeks glowing pinkish. In an out-of-character hurry, the silver-haired man reaches to finish his cup of sake before shifting all his attention to the booklet.

Together, they peruse through so many nostalgic moments. Yukie took multiple snapshots from summer training camps to national tournaments to team study sessions. Akaashi and Bokuto happily reminisce on the moments of youth, when so much and so little mattered.

Flipping the page, Yukie captured an action shot of Bokuto’s spike in mid-air. Akaashi smiles fondly at it, reminded of the single moment before joining Fukurodani’s team when he first saw Bokuto and, admittedly, pretty much became infatuated with Bokuto on the spot.

In Akaashi’s fuzzy mind, he wants to admit that to Bokuto. So many years have gone by since then — so… fuck it? As a confession delayed for five years, it’s not like there would be consequences or rejections. It might be nice just to have a laugh and get it off his chest. Yeah. That sounds right.

Feeling the fire burning in his stomach and wanting to release some deep-set, pent-up frustration, Akaashi stops Bokuto’s hand from turning the page. He turns to the spiker and chuckles, “You know, Bokuto-san. There was a time like this in high school and I fell in love with you right there.”

In Akaashi’s internal mind theater, he is panicking and sweating and hyperventilating and dizzy and… _Akaashi Keiji, are you fucking serious right now? Did you just admit that to Bokuto? For what reason?_ He tries to think of multiple possible scenarios for how Bokuto respond. _Would he_ _…_ _hate me? Would he stop being friends with me? Will he leave me?_ All the scenarios come up short — drunk or not, Akaashi has entered new territory where no prior data can help him predict what Bokuto would say.

Akaashi returns to reality again and looks up at Bokuto, expecting something in response — perhaps a resounding laugh? Or a joke to brush off the awkwardness? Is there a chance Bokuto interprets “fell in love” in a platonic way?

Except… Bokuto doesn’t do any of that.

Bokuto’s golden eyes bore right at Akaashi’s gunmetal blue. _Bokuto looks_ _…_ _dumbfounded? Or disappointed? Or shocked? Wait, why isn_ _’t he laughing or smiling? Why isn_ _’t he taking this as a joke?_ In Akaashi’s tipsy state, he can’t find any answers by thinking them through. He’s left defeated, forced to wait and panic.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto calmly says at first, taking a deep breath. Akaashi’s gaze intensifies at Bokuto’s features, impatiently waiting for something, anything — a telling smirk, a furrowed brow, an emerging laugh.

Bokuto opens his mouth again. He says again, quietly, “Uhh...”

“I-,” Akaashi hesitates, trying to piece together the situation before Bokuto interrupts him and says, “Did you know I fell in love with you too?”

Eh…? The curtains close on Akaashi’s mind theatre, and the entire operation goes dark.

“You… what?” Akaashi says in disbelief. Trying to maintain calm, he quietly asks, “Were you… going to say anything back then?”

“What? I thought you didn’t like me back!” Bokuto responds adamantly. Blushing slightly, he nervously adds, “Although…I thought I was being pretty obvious back then.”

“Eh?” Akaashi says again.

Bokuto sighs, “Ah… well, Kuroo did mention something like I should just confess up front….,” and blushes at the timely coincidence.

Suddenly this shared realization hits both of them. A seemingly interminable silence grips them as they look into each other’s gold and deep blue eyes for what felt like their first time. The sheer air around them feels much too hot and too thin for their own good — their faces too close for comfort, yet beckoning an irresistible desire to close the remaining gap between.

Akaashi’s mind theatre utterly collapses. This was not a possibility he ever imagined — or more accurately, something he never let himself imagine. Sober or not, he doesn’t know what to think.

_Akaashi, what do I do with this information? Should I leave? Or do I just fucking kiss him?_ Truthfully, he’d really like to do the latter… and hopefully a lot more besides kissing.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto repeats. He gently closes the booklet and sets it on the table. With a nervous hand behind his neck, he then starts again, “I… er… it’s been a long time since. And I don’t know how you feel about me now… and I also don’t know how I feel about you now either…”

Akaashi painfully (and irrationally) prepares himself for some strange, delayed rejection that high school him would have absolutely dreaded.

“But!” Bokuto then avoids Akaashi’s gaze and closes his eyes very tightly to quickly say, “But I’ve been wanting to kiss you all night.”

For the second time that night, Akaashi’s mentally calculated predictions fail him. While that would usually upset him, he feels… good tonight. Relieved, even. And a bit excited? And definitely horny.

Bokuto still hasn’t opened his eyes, also expecting to hear some form of rejection.

For the second Fuck It of the night, drunk Akaashi manifests the only scenario he can think of. He cups the back of Bokuto’s neck, boldly pulling their faces closer, and gently presses his lips to Bokuto’s.

The intimacy was a fleeting, yet revolutionary moment. They had barely tasted each other, but the connection convinced them with utmost confidence that this was the absolute right thing to do right now.

In everyone’s fated timelines of romance, the ones who got away don’t usually come back — or so Akaashi thinks. They’re supposed to slip away because of missed timing and opportunities. In the grand scheme of things, the two of them had only a two-year window to love and let go. But in this precious singularity, they found their timelines crossing paths once again, a chance to chase something they lost in their youth.

Akaashi opens his eyes from their kiss, surprised to find himself giggling, “Wow, I’ve been wanting to do that for seven years.” Bokuto laughs and almost instinctively leans in for another kiss, curious for more. However, Akaashi stops him with a gentle finger on Bokuto’s lips.

Despite his equal desire, Akaashi breathes, “Let’s… take this somewhere more private.” It’s taking him an ungodly amount of willpower to say this, but pragmatically, it’s probably not a good idea for them to make out at publicly at an izakaya. But _fuck_ — for how attractive, tempting, and now _available_ Bokuto is, he’d want nothing more than for Bokuto take him anyway he wants. The mental image makes Akaashi’s dick twitch in response. But, Akaashi thinks, maybe he’s being overly horny and drunk and Bokuto isn’t the hooking up type. He admits this would be a tad disappointing.

For the third time that night, Akaashi’s doubts are proven wrong when Bokuto responds quickly, almost desperately, “Then, let’s go to my apartment. Just 10 minutes by taxi.” With a cheeky smile, he quietly adds, “You… can even stay the night if you want.”

“Ok. Fuck, let’s get going soon,” Akaashi blurts out.

Bokuto laughs heartily to that, “Are you usually this eager when you’re drunk?”

Akaashi blushes and flirts back, “I’m sure you’ll find out a bit more about that at your place.”

He admits this level of flirting and overflowing sexual tension is new territory for them both, but it makes his heart race with anticipation. He wants to calm his nerves a bit more, as the confession sobered him up a little. He looks down at the table, focusing on the sake bottle still a quarter full.

Akaashi follows with, “Should we finish this before we go?” He reaches for the ceramic cups and starts pouring out whatever is left.

“Might as well,” Bokuto smiles.

Akaashi feels thankful for the last push of alcohol, making him alarmingly confident in going home with Bokuto.

As they stand up, Akaashi wobbles slightly, and Bokuto touches his shoulders in case. “Akaashi, are you alright?”

“Don’t worry Bokuto, the seat’s just hard to maneuver out of. I’ve definitely drank more before,” Akaashi chuckles.

After splitting the bill at the front, Bokuto puts a hand on Akaashi’s back, leading them out into the early summer air on the Tokyo streets. High on their romantic jitters, the city is sparkling with neon energy, echoing music, and bustling crowds. Basking in the anonymity of the hazy metropolis and struck by youthful serendipity, Bokuto slides his hand down Akaashi’s back and firmly takes his hand, leading him toward the main street to call a taxi.

Recalling his younger memories, Akaashi leans into Bokuto’s ear and says, “Something like this was in one of my dreams about you in high school.”

“Do you think you’re dreaming now, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks.

“I haven’t decided,” Akaashi smiles, wanting to kiss him again.

A taxi quickly arrives to pick them up. Sitting in the cab silently, they both wonder in their intoxicated daze whether this was all just a massive dream and they’ll wake up tomorrow continuing as if nothing happened, forced to always consider each other as “the one that got away.”

They barely process getting out of the taxi and into Bokuto’s apartment. The moment they close the door behind them, they find themselves desperately attacking each other’s lips. Hands wandering impatiently everywhere, finding any excuse to undo shirt buttons, unbuckle belts, unzip pants. Bokuto tries a gentle bite at Akaashi’s lower lip, invoking a quiet moan from the raven. Bokuto prods further, nibbling down Akaashi’s jaw and sucking on his neck.

“Fuck, Bokuto,”Akaashi sighs breathlessly.

They stop to realize how much of their clothes are already undone. Akaashi eyes Bokuto’s muscular chest peeking out from his half-open button down, as Bokuto admires how ravished Akaashi already looks with his reddish marks and loose shirt hanging off his shoulder.

This was already way more heated and desperate than either had anticipated, having unlocked years of pent-up feelings and frustrations that both decided long ago was best stored in their mental vaults. Neither are emotionally prepared for how they instinctively want to react.

Bokuto asks in a fleeting moment of clarity. “Akaashi, are you sure you want to do this? Should we… talk about it first?”

Akaashi feels a jolt of impatience. Bokuto is probably right. They _should_ talk about it, but Akaashi _really_ doesn’t want to right now. In his most straightforward response of the night, he says, “I am very sure. If you’re unsure, we can stop. But also, I’ve been dying for you to rail me all night.”

Bokuto simply smirks and responds lowly, “That’s pretty hot, Akaashi.”

They both slip off their shoes, and Bokuto leads Akaashi to his bedroom. Quickly resuming their heated make out session, they messily take off each other’s shirts and slip out of their pants before Akaashi pushes Bokuto onto the bed first. Akaashi licks his lips as he admires Bokuto’s build in his almost-naked glory, his thick cock clearly hard and leaking through his briefs.

“I want to taste you so bad,” Akaashi sighs and lowers himself on the bed, his gunmetal blue giving Bokuto probably the sexiest bedroom eyes he’s ever seen. Akaashi bends down to lick at Bokuto’s throbbing cock above his cotton briefs. He tugs at the waistband and slowly pulls the fabric down, releasing Bokuto’s throbbing hard-on. Without breaking eye contact, Akaashi plants brief kisses up and down the shaft, whispering, “God, you’re so thick and perfect.” Then without warning, he takes the tip into his eager mouth and slowly starts bobbing his head.

“A-Akaashi, fuck, that’s good,” Bokuto pants, trying not to quickly thrust into the wet heat.

Akaashi expertly sinks down deep enough that his nose is buried in Bokuto’s hair, moaning at the fullness. He slides back up to smirk at Boktuo. With his lips wet with spit and precum, Akaashi sighs. “Call me Keiji, will you?” His head dips down again to continue working on Bokuto, tongue tasting the underside of his cock.

“Fuck,” Bokuto leans his head back, and his hand brushes through Akaashi’s hair. He can’t process how Akaashi is suddenly so confident and utterly sexy… or why he was prevented from seeing this ungodly sight until just _tonight_. Feeling almost lightheaded by Akaashi’s skilled mouth, Bokuto accidentally thrusts a little into Akaashi’s throat, drawing a deep moan from the raven.

“Keiji, you like that don’t you? You like me fucking into your pretty mouth?” Bokuto taunts.

Akaashi moans again around Bokuto’s cock, readjusting himself on the bed before placing both of Bokuto’s hands around his head. While swallowing most of Bokuto’s length, the raven’s blue eyes gaze back up at the grey-haired man, daring Bokuto to fuck his mouth.

Quickly getting the message, Bokuto shifts his legs, holds his hands stead around Akaashi’s head and thrusts at a slow pace, savoring the sensation. “Ah, fuck this is way better than my dreams. Akaashi you feel so fucking good,” he moans.

Akaashi’s eyes tear up at the treatment, and he continually moans around Bokuto’s thick cock filling his mouth up so well. He reaches down to stroke his own dick, which has grown painfully hard.

“K-Keiji, you need to stop. I’m going to cum soon,” Bokuto cries and edges out of Akaashi’s mouth. He looks down at Akaashi, whose glassy, blue eyes and drooling mouth make him look so unbelievably ruined, and he swears he’s never seen anything more of a turn-on than that. He pulls Akaashi up to kiss his wet, used mouth. “You look so sexy and so goddamn pretty, Keiji,” he breathes. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Wasting no time, Bokuto flips Akaashi over on his stomach and moves behind him, finally shedding his briefs off and admiring the raven’s cute, bare ass. He gently runs his hands around Akaashi’s cheeks before grabbing and parting them, rubbing a finger on his puckered hole.

Akaashi gently sighs face down into the pillow he’s on, trying to relax as Bokuto circles around his rim. He stops for a moment and reaches towards a nearby nightstand, pulling out a condom and lube from the drawer.

After preparing, Bokuto grabs his now lubed cock to massage Akaashi’s hole, sighing at the erotic sight of Akaashi’s bare back and ass. The raven gently moans and tilts his head to smirk at Bokuto with those piercing eyes again, “Mmh, that feels real nice, _Koutaro_.”

“Shit,” Bokuto mutters, being further pulled into Akaashi’s gaze after hearing his first name moaned so seductively. He’s beyond eager to get a taste of entering Akaashi. He leans down to whisper in Akaashi’s ear, “I’ll go slow, Keiji.”

Akaashi comfortably lies waiting, watching Bokuto from the corner of his eye. While far too embarrassed in high school to get a proper look at Bokuto’s bare chest in the locker rooms, he knew Bokuto’s body was already well-built back then. But a few years of professional volleyball has put him on another level, sculpting his muscles in all the right places. Akaashi sighs, “You’re so hot,” moaning as he feels Bokuto’s throbbing cock very gently enter him. Bokuto continues his slow push inward while watching Akaashi’s striking features, “You have no idea how good you look.”

Bokuto let out a sigh as he bottomed out, letting the raven get accustomed to him and leaning down for a quick kiss. “You feel so big and perfect in me,” Akaashi says, just enjoying the feeling of such a thick cock filling him up so well. He starts moving his ass, provoking a surprised groan from Bokuto, much to Akaashi’s delight. Bokuto firmly grabs onto Akaashi’s hips and starts thrusting slowly in and out, peppering kisses across Akaashi’s back. Very soon, the air is filled with primal sounds of Bokuto’s hips slapping against Akaashi’s ass and desperate moans from the two. Akaashi is doubly turned on with Bokuto’s hot breath and rough groans pouring into his ear, “Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Keiji. Taking my cock so well.”

Akaashi wants to respond, but his breath keeps getting simply knocked out of him with each hard thrust. Surrounded by his deep moans, musky scent, and cock driving deep and relentlessly within him, Akaashi is mindlessly lost in the euphoric pleasure that is Bokuto Koutaro. He barely registers how wrecked and weak Bokuto’s fucking has made him feel until his knees wobble and give out, forcing his body to slide all the way down into the bed. Bokuto makes one final thrust into Akaashi before pulling out and looking down at the sprawled out, panting man below him. Akaashi breathes, “I’m so fucking close, Kou.” The raven then flips over on the bed, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck and pulling him closer, “But I want to look at you when you come.”

“How are you so perfect,” Bokuto smiles and indulges Akaashi in a long, passionate kiss, while one hand slides behind Akaashi’s legs to prop them open. While his lips are still on Akaashi’s, Bokuto seamlessly slides his cock back in and resumes his hard and eager thrusts. A string of cries forcefully breaks their kiss, as Akaashi grips onto Bokuto’s neck and back even tighter, as if he was desperately wanting to feel even closer to Bokuto and never wanted to let go again. Bokuto nuzzles and sucks Akaashi’s neck, fully indulging in Akaashi’s increasingly erratic moans right next to his ear.

Bokuto feels his climax coming, his hips now sputtering and failing to maintain the same speed, “Keiji, fuck, I’m so close too.” He lifts his head to look straight into Akaashi’s eyes, who barely makes out, “Fuck, B-Bokuto touch me.” As Bokuto makes his last round of hard thrusts, he can’t help but kiss the raven again, while a hand reaches down to stroke at Akaashi’s hard and wet cock. The pressure for both of them builds so suddenly and overwhelms Akaashi as he cums over his own chest and Bokuto’s fingers. Bokuto groans as Akaashi tightens, climaxing right after, pushing his head back, and basking in their shared pleasure.

Breathing heavily, Bokuto looks down at a thoroughly fucked Akaashi with an angelic afterglow. Noticing the mess on his fingers, he makes a show of licking all of Akaashi’s cum on his hand before leaning down once more to kiss the man beneath him.

They share a silent moment together, just catching their breaths and staring deeply at one another. Bokuto sighs in disbelief, “You are incredible,” quickly kissing Akaashi again. He then reluctantly moves off the bed, disposing of his condom and coming back with some tissues for Akaashi’s mess.

Finally feeling the physical exhaustion from tonight, he then lays on his back right besides Akaashi.

“Fuck, why did we wait years to do this?” Akaashi says after cleaning up.

Bokuto merely chuckles at his question. He turns to the raven, wraps his arms around him, and deeply inhales his scent, as if they’ve been this intimate before. “You know, this may never have happened, Keiji.”

“Ah, I guess we should thank Yukie and the alcohol you ordered,” Akaashi turns his head towards Bokuto and smiles.

He chuckles again, but then seriously asks, “But really, I don’t know why we just never confessed. I mean, I guess it kind of made sense after high school since one of us was usually taken every time we met up. But in high school…. ah, honestly I just always thought you were way too out of my league,” Bokuto admits shyly.

Akaashi lets out a rare laugh, “Bokuto, just look at you, do you still think that?”

“Hmm… Maybe not as much today,” Bokuto grins. “But… I still think you’re the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever met.”

Akaashi blushes at the compliment and avoids Bokuto’s eyes for a moment. Much less drunk now, Akaashi wonders if he should ask the natural follow-up question, even though it’d be quite confrontational. But, reading the sense of calm and creeping fatigue in the room — and also being not clear on his own romantic feelings for Bokuto — he leaves the question for a later time.

“Well… I’ve always thought you were really fucking hot,” Akaashi blurts out.

Bokuto laughs and perks up, “Really? You really think that?” He leans in even closer to Akaashi’s face.

Not wanting to stroke his ego just that much, Akaashi simply kisses him back. Also realizing how they’re still naked and getting cold, he shifts around to cover themselves in Bokuto’s blankets.

Bokuto readjusts to cuddle next to Akaashi, nuzzling into his neck, giving in to the growing tiredness and stillness of the night. Bokuto softly mutters into Akaashi’s skin, “I can’t wait to take you on a date.”

Taken aback by his directness, Akaashi asks, “Bokuto, is MSBY even practicing in Tokyo this season?”

“Ah, we’re-,” Bokuto yawns slightly, “-aiming to train here all summer,” he says, closing his eyes.

“Well, isn’t that great timing,” Akaashi smiles to himself, curling up in Bokuto’s arms and letting them both fall into deep sleep together.


End file.
